everyday cursed life
by roronoa gotenks
Summary: Vegeta got himself a jusenkyo curse and stuck with it. he is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello im sorry originally I was Gogeta zhang but do to an unholy and dark alliance I lost my computer and my password not to mention a decade of my life I have returned to continue my otaku hobby under a new penname

Please understand and forgive and now on with the tall tall tale 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday Cursed life Chapter 1:

This is my first attempted at writing a fanfic. I've read dozens of others, which some have inspired me to actually put this down on paper before it gives me insomnia. I have also seen some of these series in Japanese.  
DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the series mentioned in this fic. The characters are from their most respected owners and if this seems like I ripped off anyone, forgive me I didn't. It all came from my twisted, TV raised mind. If my descriptions of the characters offend anyone please understand; this is anime not just children's cartoon. The language and personality of each individual in this story is base on their attitude in their respected series. I am trying to get them as close as I can to their real persona. Sue me you will get nothing but a large lawyer's bill and wasting of your precious time, effort and pain.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 1. Battles and Pride, Curses and Explanations.  
This is the beginning of entertainment and the end of normality.  
Two people were enjoying the warm breeze of the day. It was a bright spring day, the wind breathing lightly in the clear blue morning. In the sky, you can hear Vegeta grumbling. A 5.5 ft man in his 40s with raven black hair in the shape of a vegetable head, but spiky, and curves to a point at the top of his head. His body is muscular like a body builder with vein marks in his biceps, quads, and neck. He's quite attractive in a regal sort of way. Vegeta was wearing his, bad man, pink shirt with and a weighted shirt underneath, black slacks and black dress shoes.  
Trunks, a teen in his sophomore year, is a contradiction to Vegeta. He's 6 ft. tall, lean with muscles showing all over his form. He has his father's strong hard facial structure and his mother's gentle soft facial features. Trunks hair was lavender and cut in a bowl shape. He was wearing a black weighted shirt with black khaki pants and tan shoes. Over his shirt, he was sporting his favorite purple leather CC sport jacket with his mother's company logo on the left shoulder. They were heading towards China. Trunks was flying behind his father, smiling about his what his day is going to be like. He had developed a new technique and he wanted to show his father that he is a true warrior. They flew for a while until they came to a place with lots of pools with bamboo sticking out of them. Rumored has it that Jusenkyo was a special training ground and Vegeta wanted to try it out.  
Goku wanted to come too but Chi Chi said no and gave him the evil eye.  
Vegeta and Trunks each landed on a pole.  
"Lets see what you can do boy."  
Trunks put his father's trademark on his lips" ready when you are."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, then smirked and power up just under a ssj.  
Trunks tensed and powered up as well.  
Both leapt off their poles and charged at each other and attacked with one hand while blocking with the other and anticipating their opponent's next move. Vegeta started with a jab to the face and followed up with a kick in the head and a ki shot. Dodged the punch and blocked the kick with his left arm and batted the blast with his right, then he sent his own towards vegeta.  
Couple of feet down below, the Jusenkyo guide came out of his hut when he heard a loud boom outside. When he came out he saw nothing and was curious about all the sound of explosion was coming from. After 5 min. of waiting and nothing happened he went back inside his hut.  
Up above, the fighters were dodging in and out of each other's attacks and defenses, zooming at breakneck speed and leaving after images of one another. When they took a break, they were breathing hard, their chest heaving heavily. The combatants had cuts and bruises all over their bodies from the force of the hits by the other when blocking.  
Inside, Vegeta was proud of Trunks but would never show it. (Especially in the midst of battle)  
Vegeta " Not bad, not bad at all."  
Trunks decided that it was time to reveal his new move on his father Trunks went ssj 2 and focused his rage into his fist, his aura flared a bright yellow gold, then waved his arm in an intriquet series of move as if he was preparing his burning attack move near then he reeled his arms back as if he was going to punch.  
Vegeta was staring at his son wondering what the boy was up to as he notice Trunks power level was skyrocketing he transformed to ssj and waited to meet his son's next move is.  
Trunks concentrated his energy into his fist, condensing the energy until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He lounged his fist outward, spread his hands into claws release his load while calling Rrrrrrrraaage attaaaack , a wave yellow ki exploded out of his palm. It looked like the kamehameha wave and a fire coming from a flamethrower combined.  
The blast hit Vegeta at full force; He was knocked out of the sky and into a pool down below. Trunks floated down to the side of the pool where his father fell and concern was written on his face for a second and then shock." T t tousan?"  
The guide ran out when he heard a loud splash. He sighed when he saw a young man standing nearby a pond, and someone exploded out of the pool.  
Vegeta emerged from the water and see Trunks with his eye wide and mouth gaped opened.  
"What boy" Spat Vegeta then he notice his son was staring at him and a chubby man in a green uniform looking at him. Plus he notice his voice was hi-pitch and his shirt was tight on his chest. Vegeta look down and screamed his head off and startled Trunks out of his stare.  
"What the funkin' hell happen to me?" He bellowed.  
The guide answered. " You fall in Nynanichuan, spring of drowned girl, very sad story."  
Vegeta now a she, is a 5.2 ft., petite, waist size 3, teen girl with a very busty chest that looks like jiggling melons. Both guys ( that was present) couldn't help but notice the hot girl in front of them wearing wet clothes that was clinging to her slender body.  
Trunks face was red as a nail paint. Both guys ( that was present) couldn't help but notice the hot girl in front of them wearing wet clothes that was clinging to her slender body.  
Trunks face was red as nail paint. Vegeta appeared in front of the guide in 1/10th of a second pick the guide up with one hand and was ready to final flash him. Bearing his teeth and glaring at the short chubby man "Who are you and Where's the cure this curse?" he growled at him.  
The guide froze in terror. He was scare out of his life by this latest victim of Jusenko's expression. Trunks somehow got his father to let go of the man. The guide went into his hut. He returned later with a kettle of hot water and said ." Sir, there is temporary cure for Jusenkyo curse, watch." He poured the contents on Vegeata's head. Vegeta was relieved when he returned to his normal form then he asked." What do you mean by temporary cure?"  
" Hot water change you back, but cold water activate curse." Guide said simply.  
Trunk" what about a full cure?"  
Guide" Cursed one must jump into drowned man."  
Vegeta " Tell me, which one is it?  
Guide " Don't remember." He lied ( Where is the fun if he was cured?")  
Vegeta was about to blast the guide when his stomach growled out loud. So did trunks's stomach. The chubby Chinese man heard this and led them to an Amazon village. On their way there it rained a bit and Vegeta was a she again. He er... she (snickers, Dende and Piccolo is up there at the lockout point laughing their green head off .) hated this a lot. When they arrive at the village, there was a crowd in the middle of the square. They were watching two girls combating each other. In the center of it all was a stage with two wooden poles held up by two perpendicular pole at each end.  
Guide" Ah we in luck, today women in town have annual competition."  
But the saiya-jins weren't listening to him once the notice the table of food. In minutes all the food was gone. The guide came over to them.  
Guide " Why you eat first prize?"  
The whole village turned their heads towards them at this comment. This was not good, because everyone was staring at the three men with angry expression etched on their faces Actually they were staring at two nervous men, one a hot and cute young man with purple hair and a very beautiful girl with no emotion on her face.  
Vegeta stood up straight with her arms crossed in front of her, which was difficult considering the state he/she is in at the moment and the size of her chest.  
Trunk, on the other hand, was sweating like there was no tomorrow. The stare he was receiving from the girls in the immediate area, was making him uncomfortable. Their eyes were narrow with a glint shining in them. They wanted this outsider.  
A short (shorter than Vegeta is ) old woman who look like an aged 10 year old with white hair and wrinkles approached the surrounded outsiders from behind. She was surprised that they didn't jump which usually happens when she sneaks up on someone.  
Vegeta and Trunks had sensed her coming because she was one of the strongest amongst them so she sort of stood out.  
Old woman" you! Outsider, have broken one of our laws by eating the first prize so now you must pay."  
Vegeta " Humph make me."  
Que Lung (the old woman) was about react to that when the boy stepped forward.  
Trunks" Sorry about that, we were really hungry. " With a nervous laugh. He then open his wallet.  
Trunks" Here, how much is it?"  
Old woman" Humph, just like an outsider, always thinking of money, no you must fight for this is of honor boy."  
Trunks didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt anyone unless he was forced.  
One of the girls on the stage, jumped down in front of him.  
Girl" Outsider eat my prize so Xien Phu challenge you in fight for honor, you win the prize is yours."  
This girl was a 5.8 ft. large busted hourglass beauty with well-defined curves. She has dark violet hair that was long to her butt. She was dress in pink Chinese pants and pink kung fu shoes and a yellow silk shirt decorate with white butterflies over it.  
Xien Phu notice this ruggedly handsome and cute young man in front of her. It takes a blind person not to notice his broad shoulders and his wide chest. he must workout a lot and seems to be quite strong. She thought. Because of the rain earlier Trunks shirt was wet and plastered to his chest, which outlined his line and muscles.  
The saiy-jins study her power level and to say the least she was somewhat of a fighter.  
He was shock when this girl challenged him Trunks frowned " But I don't want to fight you, I don't want to hurt you." He didn't feel right fighting a girl for no good reason unless forced to and even then only when push comes to shove. He'd never go all out, not ever eighteen now when sparing ( which is rare, considering she has Marion to raise with Krillin.  
Vegeta was getting annoyed with these weaklings, but was also amused at this human female issued a challenge to his offspring of a son. This won't even last a second, besides she can't harm us, compared to the z fighters and those who he knows. Well then again she can probably beat the shit out of that screwball loser Satan what his name.  
By now it was nearly sunset, in Japan. Bulma was worried about where her son and baka of a husband is right now.  
Bulma" Where are those two? Dinner is getting cold."  
Somewhere in china,  
Xien phu was p.O. at this arrogant guy. He was embarrassing her in front of the whole tribe Xien Phu" We'll see who hurt who."  
Que Lung" Humph so you think you will win, child?"  
She studied the kid in front of her. He's definitely strong but mere strength won't help him.  
Vegeta was now mad. This is going nowhere, it's getting late, that woman of mine nag me to hell tonight if I don't get the boy home soon.  
Vegeta" Come on brat, get it over NOW, Your mother is waiting for us."  
Trunks sighed, he leapt into the air about 5o ft. or so in the air and landed on one side of the stage and gestured to the young girl for combat.  
Xien Phu and everyone else, except Vegeta, was amazed at what she just witnessed. Once she composed herself, she leapt on to the stage directly across from Trunks with her twin tai chi sword drawn and in an offensive position Trunks stood tall with his hands behind his back and smile at her. He didn't bother taking a stance at all.  
As expected Xien Phu started off on the offensive attack with a charge and as intended Trunks jumped over her to the other side. He still had a warm smile on. She lunged at him and attacked with her blades thrusting at him. Thrashing and trying to slice at him but he dodged all her attack without discomfort and barely any movement at all.  
The girl was extremely ticked off by this, he was just toying with her and the way he's doing it with such ease that he was mocking her, plain and simple.  
This was intriguing to Que Lung, obviously, all that upper body of his isn't slowing him down one bit. Hmm the boy is big, definitely strong and fast, he's worth it. Que Lung remembered what had happened recently with her friend Cologne and Smiled to herself. I wonder how Shampoo is doing with that Ramma kid. (It was intentional, I know its spelled Ranma)  
Back to the fight, Xien Phu was getting frustrated, she haven't landed a single strike.  
Xien Phu" He's good, he might be the one."  
Vegeta, who haven't move an inch since the fight began. He smirked Humph pathetic weak womanShe wanted to make this somewhat interesting. She turned her head towards the old woman that approached them earlier.  
Vegeta" Hey old Ghoul, she has no chance in heaven nor in hell of beat him. Wanna bet?"  
Que Lung knew this was true but her pride in her granddaughter wouldn't let it out.  
Que Lung" alright, what is your term?"  
Vegeta Thought for a minute. Hmm, let's see, what do I want this woman to do. What do I need? While thinking, his/her stomach growled loudly. The old woman heard her belly roared and so did everyone else.  
Que Lung" how about a if the male outsider wins I and my granddaughter cook you two a free meal?"  
This was a bold move, but backing down from this was utter humiliation to their family name and Amazon honor. She had no choice, for pride refusing or backing down was no option.  
Vegeta was pondering this thought. The food was great, considering to what Bulma put under his face. It was the best meal he have had since arriving on the primitives mud hole heh heh heh cooking for a saiya-jin isn't easy and even harder adding a half-saiya-jin.  
Vegeta" A month and the food better be damm well good got it?"  
Que Lung sighed" Fine." disrespecting little bitch then concentrated on the main attraction.  
Trunks, after dodging the last strike, decided to end the match as he notice the girl was getting tired and frustrated. She kneeled down; mouth was gaped open. She was breathing hard and sweating heavily. Her weapon of choice, laid beside her on each side of her.  
Xien Phu tensed and gripped her swords tightly in each hand as she watch her adversary advance towards her. Her mind was in a whirl. He's going to attack after he had worn me out like this, good tactic.  
Physically she prepared herself for the upcoming strike. Mentally, she was shot.. What's his move? A punch, a kick, what is he going to do.  
Trunks was inching his way towards Xien Phu, she rose to her feet quickly and took a defensive stance. In her right, she placed the sword vertically above her head the pointed end tilting down at an angle towards her enemy for a strike if given the chance, and the blade in the left is placed in front of her horizontally as to block,  
Trunks stop about a foot away from the exhausted girl.  
Trunks" You look exhausted, just give up, you can't win."  
Xien Phu was now officially angry at this sexist pig. How dare he stand there and tell me, a proud Amazon warrior, to surrender. It's disgraceful, this jerk needs to be taught a lesson. " Nnneverrr"  
Xien Phu thrust her right blade down, leaning forward, rotating to the left and bringing the sword in her left hand back. In which she would continue the rotation and slash her opponent back and forth with the weapon in her left. She had anticipated that the outsider male would dodge the attack to the right and duck under the swing of the blade in her right and make contact with the left sword that was right behind the right one.  
However, Trunks stopped this plan. When the right hand blade came down towards his head, Trunks caught the sword with his left hand. The blade was held between his index and middle finger. With his right free hand, with the utmost lightest touch, he slammed his flat open palm into Xien Phu's gut.  
The sheer force cause the girl to lose all her breath, dropped her swords and fly backwards out of the ring and several feet away from him, landing on her back and slid for a couple of yards away from her crash site. Xien Phu was knock out unconscious when she hit the ground.  
To Trunks, it was like gently placing his palm against a silk wall.  
To Xien Phu, It was like this guy had rammed her with a steel pole that weighs a ton before she blanked out.  
All present Amazons, gasped at what just happened. A male has beaten her in battle, this hasn't happened since 300 years.  
Trunks leaped off the stage went to the injured girl. He checked her pulse on her left hand for life signs.. He sighed, she was alive and ok, but out cold, for now.  
Trunks was on his knees, wait for the girl to wake. I can't believe I did this, from now on, I won't fight girls not even Eighteen-san.  
Then Xien Phu stirred and opened her eyes and saw this gorgeous lavender haired man smiling down at her with concern in his sky blue eyes.  
Trunks was glad that the dark violet haired girl finally woke up, he was nervous and worried for the girl. He didn't know if she was going to attack him again or not. Then again, she lost her swords so she couldn't hurt him even her life depended on it.  
Trunks watched as the girl sat up in front of his face and kissed him deeply right smacked on the lips for a full minute.  
Xien Phu" wo ai ni, airen."  
Trunks was caught completely off guard by this action. He sat there petrified like he was a statue. Granted, the girls at Juban High use stunts and tricks to get close to him. But he certainly didn't hurt them. He definitely didn't expect the Chinese Amazon girl to do this.  
The entire village was silent and stared at the couple on the ground. The fight had last less then 5 minute.  
Vegeta smirked" You lost, old woman."  
Que Lung sighed, her granddaughter had lost to an outsider so easy that it was embarrassing, even worse she had lost an outside female in a bet too. This was the most tragic thing that has ever happened to her.  
Que Lung" We'll gather our things then we'll be our way. Xien Phu! Let's get ready.."  
Vegeta" Tomorrow, Trunks, let's go now, your mother's waiting. And bring the girl with you."  
Que Lung had a puzzled look on her face ehhh she yelped when the raven girl picked her up from behind and lifted her high into the air.  
Trunks " Huh? Sure oh oh okay" He looked down at Xien Phu and laughed nervously, he'd never bring a girl home before. Why, tousan wants me to bring this girl home with us?  
Xien Phu put her arms around her new airen's neck and snuggled close to his masculine chest. She was excitedly happy about this when she heard the girl said that.  
Trunks's face was beat red by the gesture. He wrapped his arms around Xien Phu legs and waist and picked her up. Then jumped into the air after his so called father, seconds after Vegeta took off.  
Que Lung wasn't comfortable in the position she was being carried, hundreds of feet above ground level, But then again she wasn't going to agitate the young woman behind her before landing. While flying in the evening breeze Que Lung wondered how is it that these two could fly, but then she had sensed their incredibly huge battle auras. She didn't sense any use of magic in them. Que Lung looked toward Trunks and Xien Phu and smiled. Those two look so cute together.  
Xien Phu was snuggled comfortably tightly in Trunks's strong and warm arms. She was impressed that her husband, not that he knew yet, had the ability to fly at such speed. She was enjoying the cool wind whistling in the air around them.  
At Capsule Corp headquarter, Bulma was officially pissed off mad as hell at Vegeta and worried sick about her son Trunks right now. She just finished her dinner with her 12 years old daughter, Bra.  
Bra smirked" momma are you growing to yell at tousan and niisan?" she was watching her mother clean up the dishes to the kitchen. Poor daddy and Trunks, they're gonna get it for sure.  
Bra is a thin but curvy petite girl with shoulder length light purple hair like her mother's, red hair band over short bangs.  
Bulma sighed, her daughter definitely was Vegeta's kid. At least her daughter was somewhat normal and non-aggression, like her grouchy mate. She was about to respond to the preteen's inquiry when she heard her son come in the front door.  
Trunks" kassan, we're home, err we also have guests too."  
Bulma came running into the living room and stopped abruptly when she saw her eldest child come in with two young girls who was half her age and twice as beautiful when she was at their age, and an old woman. One of the young women was in her son's arms. The other just simply walk past her and into her kitchen. Bulna was confuse the raven hair girl, she grunted a response like her husband. By the way, where is that irritable Veggie anyway?  
Bra was standing at the door connecting the living room and the kitchen with an amuse look cast over her face the family smirk on her lips. Since when did big bro bring home girls let alone two? She was also curious as to what the black haired lady want in her kitchen. She watched as the girl walked over to the sink and turn the hot water on and turned into" Tousan"  
Bulma turned her head towards the kitchen when she heard Bra mention the royal pain in the butt prince, and saw her husband come walking into the room.  
Bulma" when'd you get back and where the hell have you and Trunks gone, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta" Jusenkyo, China, you don't need to cook for us, woman, least for a month."'  
Bulma enraged" Excuuuuse meeee?  
Que Lung raised an eyebrow at this short, yet still taller than her, mean and scary man with black spiky hair that looks like a vegetable.  
Que Lung" Let me guess Curse of drowned girl, sir?  
Vegeta glared at the old woman with a deadly cold stare.  
Que Lung ignored him and gestured toward Trunks with her head." What about son in law there?"  
Trunks, who was silently standing near the door with the girl who he had release his hold on her and put her on her feet, but she still had her arms draped over his shoulder.  
Everyone turned their heads towards him.  
Bulma" What's this curse and Trunks why is this woman calling you her son in law, Did you get married without my knowledge? Waving her hand at Que Lung who only smiled.  
Trunks" Who me? No, I don't know. We went to This place Jusinku or something..."  
Que Lung" Jusenkyo"  
Trunks" Kay, anyways we went to Jusenkyo to train. I used my new technique on tousan and he fell into the pool of drowned girl and now he's cursed, cold water activates it and hot water cures him temporarily. Then the guide there took us to this Chinese village and we sorta well ate the first prize there and I was forced to fight her, then tousan told me to bring her here. The son in law, no clue kassan. "  
Bulma snapped her head towards" vvvegetaaah"  
Que Lung" Ehem hmmhmm, perhaps I can answer those. I am Que Lung, an elder of the Amazon village. Over there is my granddaughter Xien Phu. " Pointing at Trunks " Defeated my Xien Phu in combat therefore they are married." Pointing at Vegeta now " She uh he and I made a bet that if the boy win we cook their meals for a month."  
Trunks" I thought the fight was for honor?  
Xien Phu " it was, when outside male beat Amazon in fair combat, he show he is worthy of her." She put her head back on trunks shoulders and cuddled closer to him and smiled dreamily at him.  
Trunks is now a red tomato head with lavender hair.  
Bra couldn't help but giggled and laughed at her older brother.  
Everyone turn and looked at her with weird looks Bra" Te-he-he-he-he-he, w-w-what? Tru-Tru-Trunks got a fiancée, who'd thought t-t-t-tousan's a matchmaker. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." She couldn't stand it anymore she fell to the floor holding her stomach.  
Trunk more embarrassed now darker red.  
Xien Phu giggled at this Que Lung was think about the next move.  
Vegeta was stand with his arms crossed and a mean scowl formed on his face.  
Bulma first, looked at Vegeta then at Trunks and then back at Vegeta then joined her daughter in laughter.  
The Amazons were given the guestrooms, tomorrow Vegeta and Trunks was going to take Xien Phu and Que Lung back to the village to bring their belongings back to Capsule Corp.  
Later that night.  
In Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom. Bulma was lying next to Vegeta, staring at him. Her husband had gotten Trunks a girlfriend. She didn't approve of the marriage, yet, and of the bet but at least her son got someone now and hopefully those girls at school would stop pestering him all the time. She didn't have this kind of luck when she was younger, wonder when the marriage will be and where?  
Trunks was in having a less than comfortable sleep that night. His mind was going over the events of the day. First they went to some cursed training ground. Then his dad turns into a girl now. Weird, then he fights a Chinese girl who's quite cute actually. Later he finds out that they're married by some Amazon law. Speaking of which, Trunks couldn't help but feel warm at the mention of Xien Phu. He felt long soft hair brushing on his left cheek and the head that was on his left shoulder and a warm hand across his chest. I must be dreaming, yeah that's it, He open his eyes and there happily snuggling close to his left side with her left hand on top of his bear chest. Xien Phu was smiling contently sleeping besides her husband.  
Trunks leapt out of bed and start sweat and panic. oh man, oh man, oh man, What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What if kassan finds out? Okay, okay, don't panic, just get her out of here.  
Trunks" ps-ps-psss, Xien Phu, Xien Phu, wake up, wake up Xien Phu"  
After half an hour of convincing her, he got her to return to her room for the rest of the night.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Please R & R, I'm relying on these reviews for advice. Chapter we'll see Vegeta at the mall and visit Krillin and Eighteen's restraunt. Plus the sailor scouts attacks someone stronger then them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday Cursed life Chapter 2: Center stage, Trouble is in the air, Why does this happen to me?,

This is my first attempted at writing a fanfic. I've read dozens of others, which some have inspired me to actually put this down on paper before it gives me insomnia. I have also seen some of these series in Japanese.  
DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the series mentioned in this fic. The characters are from their most respected owners and if this seems like I ripped off anyone, forgive me I didn't. It all came from my twisted, TV raised mind. If my descriptions of the characters offend anyone please understand; this is anime not just children's cartoon. The language and personality of each individual in this story is base on their attitude in their respected series. I am trying to get them as close as I can to their real persona. Sue me you will get nothing but a large lawyer's bill and wasting of your precious time, effort and pain.  
chapter 2 Center stage, Trouble in the air. Why does this happen to me?  
Morning arises high in Satan city. The air is calm. Sirene and warm. This is another normal morning for the ladies of Caps. Corp. Vegeta, normally would be in his gravity room training. But his mate didn't see him in there. There was a different figure in the room shown on her monitor of the room. ( Bulma isn't stupid enough to go in there while the machine is on)  
Bulma" Trunks! Have you seen your father this morning?  
Trunks stops in mid high kick and turned his head to the left and spoke to a 108 in, monitor. Sweat is pouring down his lean muscular form Trunks" Uh ah, kassan, huh-heh huh-heh"  
Bulma" Well do you know where he is now?  
Trunks lowered his leg to stand up straight. He closes his eyes and forked his brow in concentrations and focus on his father's ki signature. The demi-saiya-jin lifts his left eyebrow in surprise. Then he snapped his right fingers in understanding. He thought while stroking his chin.  
Bulma notice the raised brow and the thoughtful look on her son's face. She was getting annoyed waiting for him to answer her question.  
Bulma" wellll, have you found him yet? I swear I should build a ki signature finding scouter that won't exploded by the power reading. Welll, answer me."  
Trunks" He's at Dende's lookout kassan." He went back to his exercise in the gravity room by now He could move free in the heavy gravity. He could move easily and freely at 700 times normal earth's gravity (These are constantly fighting warriors)  
Bulma snickered Bulma turned of the screen in front of her and left for her office.  
At Dende's lookout Vegeta had called forth the eternal dragon and Goku and Gohan was present along with the residents there.  
"YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRRAANTEDD"  
Vegeta" KUUUSSSSOOOOOOH, YOU DAMN DRAGON, WHY THE HELL NOT? The prince bellowed.  
Shenron" JUSENKYO'S MAGIC IS EVEN BEYOND MY POWER"  
Vegeta" GGGRRRRRAAAAAAH"  
Shenron" MAKE ANOTHER WISH now AND YOU HAVE ONE MORE"  
Vegeta" There's nothing else I want."  
Shenron" THEN I SHALL RETURN TO MY DOMAINNN" With a flash the gigantic snake disappeared and went back to normal.  
Picollo smirked at this,  
Dende" I'm terribly sorry Vegeta-san, He felt bad for the prince of all saiya-jins Goku" Wow Vegeta! I didn't know you had a curse. Why didn't you tell me? What kind of curse is it?  
Vegeta" GGGRRRRRRR. SHUT UP! KAKKOROTTO, "  
Gohan" Tousannn. He said it was a Juuu-sann-ke-yo curse.  
Goku" Oh-oh-oh I still don't know what that is." Scratching the back of his head with his right hand and standing around looking like a muscle head idiot with spiky wild hair.  
He is and His son Gohan is about medium size but very well built like a weightlifters. Except Gohan has more of a short crew cut and a bit thinner, making him look more leaner instead.  
Gohan looked at his watch Gohan" Hey tousan time to go, bye everyone, see ya Picollo-san, we got a family reunion to attend. Gotta jet" and he steps of the edge of the platform and flew to Mr. Satan's home.  
Goku" Oh yeah, bye guys see ya later Vegeta," He grinned stupidly and took off after his son.  
Vegeta" Hmmph." Then he went home.  
Down on earth there certain groups and people who notice the great power besides the sudden blackness of the heavens.  
In the forest a bit away from the Sons resident, lie a temple and a house.  
In the temple an old man was sipping tea.  
Katsuhito" Hmm, interesting."  
Out in the yard, a boy was sweeping the floor.  
Tenchi" What's going on here? Oh-h-h-h-h-h no-o-o not more troublllllle-oh" he moaned.  
At the house, there are 6 girls. Two were bickering like old maids but they're young and beautiful. One is in the kitchen preparing lunch, another is trying and I say trying to keep a ditsy blonde from causing havoc in her surroundings, the last is in a closet aka her lab.  
Kione, Washu, Aeka, Ryoko, all pick up an extreme power in the air.  
Kione and washu's sensors was beep like hell.  
At Tokyo Mall 8 girls were sitting a restaurant, Kame Meal House. They're so thin and skinny that you could swear they're professional model who've been fasting for years as a dieting program.  
Ami" That's strange, hmmm it's gone." Said a short blue haired girl. She was working on her laptop.  
Rei" Yeah, I can't sense that incredible power anymore. Commented a girl with black hair down to her lower back. Twirling her noodles with her chopsticks.  
Mokato" Plus, the sky isn't black anymore" She was a brunet. She was looking at a blonde girl with her hair tide in buns that look like meatballs.  
Usagi was stuffing her face, like a hog, with all sorts of delicious food. From ramen to miso soup, from dumplings to hot sticker buns, and from chow mein to Kung POW chicken noodles. (DAMMIT, now I'm getting hungry. Where is that Sun Hing restaurant number)  
michiru" So, you think it's a new enemy? She has dark purple hair down to her waist. (I don't watch SM a lot, I'm relying and combining translated and original version and from other fanfics. So politely correct me if I'm wrong)  
Haruka" Maybe, we don't know yet." Another blonde, but with short hair and more of a tomboy.  
Minako was only half listening. A third blonde, her hair is down to her butt. She was eyeing a group of boys that look strong. There are 5 teenagers and a kid.  
Usa was staring at the boy with the guys who was targeted by Minako.  
At another table A group of guys were talking amongst themselves. (I know even less about this series)  
Rowen" you guys felt it?"  
Kento" Yeah, it's awesome."  
Yui" I don't feel anything"  
Sage" You think it's Talpa?  
Ryu" Can't be, we beat the nonliving hell out of him, and twice Sai" You bet, third times the charm."  
Mia and Mamoru are there too but they're working. Mamoru the waiter and Mia the cook along with Eighteen. Krillin is at the cash register smiling. sigh.  
At Capsule Corp Que Lung and Xien Phu were in the kitchen. Que Lung was assessing the food supply for the second time that week. Xien Phu was preparing lunch for the hungry family and themselves Que Lung " Looks like we're going grocery shopping today."  
Xien Phu She had a thoughtful look on her face about this.  
Bra was outside on the porch waiting for her tousan to return and take her to the mall. She had somehow got Vegeta to go with her to the mall. ( Don't look at me. I don't understand women and how they operate.) Then the sprinklers came on.  
Vegeta was piss off as hell, he's stuck with this curse the rest of his life.  
Vegeta " RaaaaaAhhhhhhhh STINKINROTTIN, FUCK THIS HELL HOLE, STUPID SPRINKLERS! DAMN YOU AHHHHHHHHH As soon as Vegeta lands on the ground in front of Capsule Corp the sprinklers decided to attack him. Now he's a an extremely psychotic woman.  
He starts powering up he is about to final flash the sprinkler system when he saw Bra on the porch. The last thing he need is Bulma bitch at him for hurting Bra even though he would never hurt her intentionally.  
Bra (who sensed her father's quick and damn high power up} is scared out of her little mind, ran inside as fast as her saiya-jin speed could, the house and hid behind the door entrance.  
When everyone in the house came out: then she dared to peak her head out.  
They all sensed Vegeta as well as heard his blood-curdling scream.  
Que Lung" What's going on"  
Trunks, one looked at his tousan and knew what happened.  
Trunks sighed" It didn't work"  
Bra nodded her head in comprehension.  
Vegeta " Shimata, what the hell do you think bo-o-oy?"  
Dende's lookout "RRRrrrraaaaahhhhrrrrgggggg"  
As Piccolo and Dende look in Capsule Corp direction a mass of raw condensed neon blue ki came arrowing its way towards them and then headed out to orbit. As it went by, nearly threatening to cut the Namek-jins' heads off instead it went by and shaking it by the force and raw ki it radiated.  
At Tokyo Mall " Ok, lets go over there next guys" Bra pointed a finger towards store. Not waiting for an answer she dragged her father towards it.  
Vegeta was grumbling and very agitated It seems everyone was looking at her everywhere she goes. The guys were eyeing her like primitives long for raw meat.  
The women look at her because the guys were staring at her instead of paying attention to them.  
" Aaahhh NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING IN THAT DAMN STOR NOT EVEN I MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IF I WEAR PANTIES OR NOT."  
Everyone within hearing distance; stopped what they were doing and looked at a short raven hair girl who looked pissed. All the women glared at her thinking (not in any particular order or exact word, depending on who as well)  
The scouts were in the lingerie store. They were red in the face when they heard this woman scream and stared Vegeta was piss off as hell. The woman had somehow got him go to the mall with the females and got to swore on his honor that he wouldn't kill or destroy anything if he wanted good food. True, the amazons had to cook for him but it don't mean the food is for human consumption.  
"WHAT! What the hell are you people looking at" she bellowed she hated being the center of attention like this. The guys notice Vegeta's curvial form and they had this stupid star gazing grin on their face.  
Their thoughts (not in any particular order or exact word, depending on who as well)  
Trunks, Xien Phu, and Bra were red ripe out of sheer embarrassment." Eh-heh-heh-heh"  
Trunks was blushing tomato red, he was here because of Vegeta ( not much of a choice.) if dad had to go he has to as well.  
Xien Phu went because her husband had to go and watch the ticking midget bomb over there. This is an opportunity to get close to him.  
Bra wanted to go shopping with tousan and see him in different outfits and plus her kassan was busy and tousan and niisan have driver license. She didn't want to carry all of their stuff home by hand.  
A mountain near Capsule Corp Boorrrrrroooooommmm. A loud explosion was heard. A part of the mountain disintegrated into nothing and revealed an entrance to a temple.  
" Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, finally I shall have the power of the gods to defeat Goku Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha' laughed a middle aged man or rather half a man. His right side was mechanical.  
Suddenly four figures appear behind him.  
" Hah, a pitiful weakling like you can never defeat Kakorotto, If any is to beat him It's going to be me." Snorted Vegeta standing with her arms cross in front of her chest and a smirk on her lips.  
Everyone else sweatdropped at Vegeta's comment.  
"Hmmph, who do you think you are? I am Mr. Pao" The half man said.  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at this, " You still alive"  
"Kassan , you know this guy?" Trunks asked Before anything else could happen, a bright light flashed in their eyes and a blue hair woman staggered out and collapse in Trunks arms.  
Xien Phu was not pleased with this, to say the least.  
Trunks "Hey, are alright miss?" concern was written on his face.  
Ifurita" Oh Trunks, I've waited 10,000 years to return to your arms" she buried her face into his hard chest.  
Everyone turned their attention to the couple in curiousness. The woman was gorgeous, she had sky blue wavy hair that cascade down her back. She was dress in rags.  
Xien Phu " Hey you get off of airen now?" she growled her hands on her hips a small aura surrounded her small frame making her hauntingly beautiful.  
Trunks was starting get scared at the sight of Xien Phu, he can feel her ki rising fast. It was making him cringe he doesn't know why.  
Ifurita snapped her head and met eye-to-eye contact with the Amazon woman.  
Bulma walk up to them she was worried about the ragged woman in her son's arm.  
Ifurita turned her head and saw the concerned face of Bulma's coming towards her, she smiled Finally meeting face to face with Vegeta. The only other being that truly understand the horrors of war and her fully to the very ugly core.  
Ifurita smiled to him/her then frown, she pick herself up and started glowing.  
Ifurita" It is good to see you all after so long. It is time to send you to El Hazzard for the meet." With a flash of luminous light everyone present vanish except Ifurita.  
Piccolo had felt a strong power then sense a couple of kis suddenly disappeared in moments. He flew to a temple in the side of a mountain. There lay a woman in ragged clothes.  
Piccolo approached her and noticed she was out cold, there was a strange feeling about this. He sense power from her but no ki.  
Piccolo The scout were red with anger (not in any particular order or exact word, depending on who as well.) glaring into the demon's back like a laser pointing at its target. Through their stare they attack.  
SUPREME THUNDER OAK FIRE SNIPER AQUA RAPSODY VENUS LOVE CHAIN MOON THERAPY KISS Piccolo was trying to decide what to while arguing with kami suddenly notice something was coming towards him. It was an army of fighters and martial artists.  
I apologize for taking so long, but I've been busy and I wanted to make this good not just something I put in less than 30 min. That would be an insult to you and me. If I screw up on the names or their attacks please correct me. Next major family connections and old enemies won't just stay dead. I ask of you R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday Cursed life Chapter 3: suprise, suprise, suprise, This is not good,

This is my first attempted at writing a fanfic. I've read dozens of others, which some have inspired me to actually put this down on paper before it gives me insomnia. I have also seen some of these series in Japanese.  
DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the series mentioned in this fic. The characters are from their most respected owners and if this seems like I ripped off anyone, forgive me I didn't. It all came from my twisted, TV raised mind. If my descriptions of the characters offend anyone please understand; this is anime not just children's cartoon. The language and personality of each individual in this story is base on their attitude in their respected series. I am trying to get them as close as I can to their real persona. Sue me you will get nothing but a large lawyer's bill and wasting of your precious time, effort and pain.  
^^T^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter three, Surprise, surprise, surprise. This is not good.  
The Tendos were visiting their uncle Hercule in Satan city. Ranma went for fooood and because Soun and Genma believe that since he and Akane are engaged he should meet his in law's family. Genma went for foooood, Nodoka went to watch over her family. The rest went for Akane or Ranma or both.  
At Mr. Satan's Everyone had noticed the sky blackening, suddenly.  
Soun" strange? The sky went pitch black and now it's normal. Hmm...... "  
Genma" Hmmmm it's definitely strange. Tendo"  
When the Nerimian crew arrived, they could sense the power emulating from the Sons family even from the little 10 years old Pan( minus Chi Chi and Videl.  
Cologne The others simultainiously.  
Ranma Akane Videl She put on a wry smile while comforting her child who was hiding behind her leg.  
Pan When the crew first arrived Shampoo smashed a hole through the wall and in walked a man as old as grandpa Kame, a middle age man in a brown gi, a panda bear who is walking on it's hind legs, an old woman who looks as old as the two dirty old men., two really scary girls, ( one is hold a mallet in front of a 18 year old boy with pigtail, and the other was eyeing everyone and seems to be hunting for someone or something while being amused at the expressions on the faces of other families.) There are also three girls who had weapons out and glomped the pigtail boy. Last, a boy who look like some kind of bushido swordsman. The only ones who seem civilized and dignified were the old woman, a woman who look like an upper class woman, and finally a sweet gently girl who act too mature for a young lady.  
Akane was getting peeved at what Ranma and his suitors were doing.. Ranma was trying to pry two girls off of him. Happosai decide to join the party. This led to him hammred into LEO. The Kunos were argue amongst themselves which nobody gave a damn about.  
Kasumi, Cologne, and Nodoka knew what these guys are like but still was embarrassed of the way their group was behaving in front of their host like this.  
The Sons were staring at them stupidly including Gohan. Then the doorbell rang. Goku went and open the door.  
At the front door, a wandering martial artist was asking for directions.  
Ryouga" Excuse me, can you direct me where Nerima is."  
Goku" Umm-umm, scratching his face and thinking hard (which is a major task for him) sorry, I don't know. Hey any of you guys know where Nerima is?" he ask everyone in the house.  
Ranma" Yeah, it's thatta way, why. Waaaiita minute here, Ryouga is that you?  
Ryouga" Ranma grrrrrrrrr, prepare to diiiiiieeeeee!  
The whole family and school was all there, Plus unexpected guests.  
The Saotomes' Genma, Nodoka, and Ranma.  
The Sons' Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten.  
The Sons' Gohan, Videl, Pan.  
The Tendos' Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane.  
Guests Ryouga, Happosai, Ukyou, and Buu, Amazons' Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse,  
( unfortunately) Takawaki Kuno, and finally Kodachi Kuno.  
Ranma" Man what took ya?"  
Goku" wait a minute aaaare you two friends or foes? I'm confused." He scratched the side of his face.  
Ranma" Naah, were buddies, right Ryouga?"  
Ryouga" what, hey who are calling buddy?" angrily, ready to attack.  
Akane" Ryouga? Is that you? Come on in and me meet everyone.  
Ryouga" A-A-Akane, s-su-sure"  
Akane went over to him and dragged him in to the living room.  
Goku shrugged and went back into the living room.  
When Happosai returned from his flight, Mr. Satan got nervous and confronted him.  
Satan graveling at his sensei's shoes" W-W-Welcome m-m-m-master Happosai, I din't know you were with Soun, and everyone else. Heh-heh-heh Now it was the Nerimians who had a stupor look written on their face.  
Happosai" well-well-well Hercule, You've done quite well for yourself haven't you." Looking around.  
Then Happosai poured a bucket of water on Ranma and splashing Shampoo. Now the group consist of Ukyou, Ranma-chan, neko-Shampoo Neko Shampoo" meeooowwwww" hopped onto Ranma's face.  
Ranma" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh get it off get it off get it off aaaaaaaaaaahhhh get it off get it off get it off of meeeeeeeehe-he-hee-hee-heeee" running around the house, going through walls screaming bloody murder. The others chased her all over Satan's house .  
Pan" hee-hee-hee-heeaaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa funny." She couldn't take it, it was just too funny watching a red head girl running around grampa's house waving her arms wildly with a cat on her stuck on her face.  
The dbz adults were shocked, stunned, amazed, and stupefied. They turn their heads to look at the rest of the Nerimain group for answers; they all sweatdropped, heavily.  
Hercule" my-my hoooouuuuusssssee!" he ran after the three girls and the old freak.  
Ryouga ran after Happosai and Akane.  
The panda, Gemna rose a sigh that said I can explain Later, same day, same place.  
Everyone was in the living room. Dbz crew at one side and Nerimian crew sat at the opposite side. They were enjoying tea made by Kasumi. Genma explained what was going on in certain specified detail. Influenced by his loving and supporting wife.  
Genma" And we're here because soon we'll be part of the family too once Ranma and Akane are wed."  
Somehow Ranma and the others got back in their true form and returned to the Satan estate.  
Goku was thinking about this. " Hey, that nanchian thing sounds familiar."  
Cologne" Nynanichuan, spring of drowned girl." Corrected Gohan" Hey tousan, that what Vegeta is cursed with isn't it? So that's why he wish for a cure from with the dragonballs "  
Everyone but Goku and Gohan." NANIIIII"  
Goku" Hmmmm I wonder what Vegeta looks like as girl?"  
The dbz crew thought and burst out laughing.  
The Nerimians thoughts Dragonball?  
A wish, huh?  
Yes, a cure.  
Finally Then there was a sudden rush of power somewhere towards the North then the z fighters felt Vegeta's and Trunk's kis for a minute then vanish into thin air just like that.  
Everyone looked at each other confused and worried Everyone" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"  
All saiya-jins and human jumped into the air and flew off where they last felt Vegeta and Trunks. It seems Piccolo is there as well.  
The Nerimians were impress, they can fly.  
Ranma" Hey, I ain't missin this this could be interesting." And he took off following the z fighters the rest of the crew trailed not too far behind. No way are they gonna be missing in action in this whatever it is and it has got to be Ranma's fault, somehow it's always is.  
At the mall Krillin and Eighteen were doing their own thing when they sensed it. Curious, they shut the shop down and took to the air.  
People were wonder why that new shop suddenly close down when there hasn't been a monster attack in awhile. They were doing great. Coincidentally, the Sailor Scout notice the couple closing down their restaurant and saw them fly.  
Usagi" Did you guys see that? Th-theh-theh-they flew. They're not human."  
Minako"Ye-yea-yeah what's going on. You think they're a new threat, another enemy."  
Ami had pulled her portable mini computer out and was scanning the couple and tracking them. There was a trail of energy coming from them them she found a few strong power in the east direction. These guys might be yomas and another enemy.  
Ami" Hmmmm there seem to be a stronger source of power in the east mountain area. I believe they are heading that way. They may have some device that is leading them there." She continue to consort her computer data.  
makoto" Alright, then lets follow them, find out and kick some ass." Slamming a fist into the other hand.  
Haruka "Hold it, it might be a trap. They flew in broad public as if they didn't care if anyone see or they want us to see.  
Rei" I don't know, I didn't sense any evil present in them, but then again they could be masking their true essence."  
Usagi" how do they do that"  
Rei" HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW, ORDANGO BAKA!  
Usagi" HEEEYYYYY, DON'T CALL ME THAAAATTTTT!"  
Micharu steps in between them before they embarrass them more in public.  
Micharu" Stop it you two, aaaannnnyywwwaaaaaaayyy, they're getting away."  
Ami" Well since we know where they're heading we can teleport there first. That way we can see if they are after something or setting a trap for us. Plus if it is a trap; we'll have the advantage to counter act because we'll be there before they can inform their allies or yomas to get into position for an ambush."  
The others agree and position themselves. Rei and Usagi follow suit and stuck their tongue at each other before teleported to where Piccolo was.  
minutes later Sailor Moon" HEEEYYY that's no faaaaiiiirrrrrrr, he didn't even fliiiiinnnnnch" whined the blonde in the middle. Collapsing into a heap on the ground she began to bellow in tears.  
Sailor Mini Moon" HEEEYYY that's no faaaaiiiirrrrrrr" copied Sailor Moon ( GOD DAMN it's a frightening attack. Tears, the almighty tears)  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus was in awe and in shock, eyes widened, jaw ajar openly, shoulders slumped and arms limp at the sides.  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, on the other hand, were in awe and pissed off as hell.  
"Hello Piccolo san." A woman with green hair asked; she is another Sailor Scout. She smiled at the green bald man. Her comrades stared at her.  
Piccolo" grmmrumph Pluto"  
Gohan" Piccolo-san, you two know each other?" Goku had a stupid look on his face.  
Sailor Moon" Hey Pluto umm you know this freak? She put on the same face Goku has.  
Krillin, Eighteen, and Bra, just arriving at the scene of events" Eh=hem, what's going on here and where's my family?  
Everyone turn their heads towards the female demi-saiya-jin. Ranma, Ryouga, and Takawaki Kuno stare at the beautiful girl in front of them. Ranma got brutalize by his fiancées. Bra raise an eyebrow at this and the others were used to this, the scouts just stared.  
" AAHAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAA, I Washuu the universe greatest genius can answer that." A pink girl was floating in mid-air in a seated position beside Piccolo and the unconscious woman. This pink hair kid was typing on a transparent laptop. She was scanning the namek-jin, which made nervous and annoyed.  
Bra" Uh-huh, who are you? weeeelllllll" stood with her arms crossed Washuu face faulted " I'm Hakubi Washuu the universe greatest genius." She struck a pose. Everyone sweatdropped.  
Washuu" Anywaay, your family is in another dimention, sent by this android here." She pointed to the blue hair woman on the floor.  
Sailor Moon" Nah-uh, that-that thing over there did it. Pointing at Piccolo. He's a yoma Piccolo growled was going to kill the stupid twit when Sailor Pluto intervened.  
Sailor Pluto" Serena, he didn't do it and he used to be Kami the guardian of this planet so respect him. And also he's a namek-jin not a yoma"  
The Scouts and Nerimians are now officially shocked and yet not surprise by this info.  
It was getting dark by now so Habuki-san invited everyone to the Masaki resident/alien hotel. She said that she can help bring the royal family back and Sasami can cook up a great feast. They agreed and met the Tenchi gumi.  
At the Masaki home Dinner was a battlefield, never-never-ever eat at the table with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Ranma, Usagi, and Genma at the same time.  
Sasami" Umm, Piccolo-san why don't have some food?"  
Piccolo" I don't eat, namek-jins only drink water."  
Sasami, makoto. Chi Chi, Ukyou, Shampoo, and Cologne went shopping four times and cooked three times before the devourers' hunger have been contained.  
The next day Everyone gathered into Washuu's lab.  
Washuu" okay people, we're going to send a group into the world where the Brief family is, okay?  
Everyone finally understood but Usagi, Goku, Goten, Mihoshi. And Ryoko ( the dumb squad.) It was decided that Bra, Piccolo, and Goten would go because they're the ones who knows what the Briefs look like. The Sailor Scouts went because Ami aka Mercury the team tech, Setsuna aka Pluto master of time, Usagi aka Moon wanted to help Ami and Setsuna and most of the other people in the room just wanted to get rid of the useless, whining, tearing crybaby ahou, they don't trust Usagi and went to keep her from fucking the mission, minako went because Goten was going.  
Washuu" Alright! Everyone ready?"  
Goten" umm Washuu-sa-"  
Washuu" chan"  
Goten" er... right Washuu-chan, could you repeat all that?"  
Washuu" no" she's definitely getting pitturd Mihoshi" I think its like pressing this thing and something" for example she push a few button on a machine and it goes haywire.  
Nabiki" ugh why am I not surprised by this?" shaking her head in dismay.  
"MIIIHO-O-O-SHIIIII"  
There was a flash of light and electricity and the rescue group disappeared and everyone else was blinded "What have you done you ahou?" (Your choice of speaker)  
"Hey, who you calling ahou, bakayaru?" a few new voice was heard.  
5 women in kimonos and 3 men in, a yukata, a gi , and police uniform was standing where the rescue team were a few seconds ago.  
Nerimians and Tenchi gumi" Awwww shiiiittt we're scewed."  
R&R please. 


End file.
